


Date Crashers

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brainy is adorkable, F/M, Kara and Nia have serious chemistry but I still love brainia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: Brainy talks to Kara about his first date.





	Date Crashers

**Author's Note:**

> It kind of bugged me that they didn’t even see each other so this is my silly response.

Brainy intercepted Kara on her way to visit Jon J’onn J’onzz. “Greetings Kara. Do you have time to engage in ‘girl talk’?” 

Kara gave a crooked half smile. “Okay?”

“Oh, I am aware that I am male. I simply meant the vernacular term and did not want to offend you by calling you my ‘homie’”

Kara laughed lightly. “It’s fine, Brainy. What’s up?”

“I wanted to ‘dish’ after I attended my first date with Nia Nal. And perhaps obtain some advice for next time.”

“Oh, the party that’s right!” Kara’s face lit up. “We didn’t discuss it with everything that happened. How did it go?”

“Unclear,” Brainy said. “I was not actually able speak to her.”

Kara’s smile dropped. “Oh no! I am so sorry we crashed your date!”

“Well, there were mission considerations. However, I observed that you appeared to have no difficulty in communicating with Nia. Maybe you should be the one dating her.”

“Um,” Kara blushed. “That’s not really how it works. Look, don’t worry, you two will work it out.” She tapped him a little harder in the shoulder than she meant to.

Brainy picked himself off the ground. “I would, in fact, be pleased if you found romantic interest elsewhere . There is a greater than one percent chance you may become my rival for her affections.”

“Nah,” Kara started to slap his shoulder again but shoved her hand awkwardly in her pockets. “We’re just friends. You know, super friends.”


End file.
